Dissemination is an essential function of the Resource. The resource disseminates information through publications, talks, workshops and other mechanisms. 1) A newsletter, "Proteins in Synch" is occasionally published notifying users of core research improvements and beamline upgrades. A web site : http//beam.aecom.yu.edu/phys&bio/csb1.htm is also used to provide dissemination and training see sub-project 96) 2) Dr. Chance, Dr. Brenowitz, and Dr. Miller have given a number of invited talks over the past year discussing XAS data analysis and footprinting techniques. Also, Ms. Sclavi (Graduate student), Dr. Ralston, and Dr. Miller have presented Resource results at a number of meetings like, the Biophysical Society and the NSLS annual meeting. These activities are enumerated in the report. 3) The numerous core, collaborative, and service publications (papers and published abstracts) are an important aspect of resource dissemination, and are listed in the report.